Kagura, you are a nurse!
by FeelingMyself
Summary: Kagura is really not the kind hearted and nursing type, but when Sesshomarou is diagnosed with a strange curse cum disease that is suffered atleast once by the members of his bloodline,will Kagura swallow her pride and come to the aid of the youkai?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is some thing i thought of while on a bus! I don't know if you guys will like it or not but here it is!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

_**Kagura, you are a nurse??!!**_

Admists the endless beautiful meadows that in a way mystified the already solemn and somewhat lonely atmosphere one could clearly make out the tall youkai's ever omnipotent form. The long silver hair, the ever present expressionless face only did to increase the mystery and romance of the dark night. Even though he did not seem capable of any violence his body armor told the story of their exploits in countless battles with the ageless war veteran. Although it seemed as if nothing was wrong yet somehow his half brother was able to sense that all was not well.

"Whats wrong with you?" yelled Inuyasha "I've never seen you like this."

"Its non of your business" replied Sesshomarou without even bothering to look at his half brother.

"Look, its not like I care" he retorted "It was only because Kagome asked me to check you out, you been acting somewhat strange lately, its not like you to leave Rin and Jaken to Kaeda's village"

"I can do what ever I want, I am in no mood to listen or answer any of your questions" said Sesshomarou as coldly as he could.

"Well if you won't tell me I have no choice but to go ask Myoga what the problem is."

And before his brother could answer the hanyou took off. Sesshomarou walked on as if nothing had been disturbed but deep inside even he could feel the pain inside him but he just couldn't admit that he was hurting.

………………………………………………………AT MYOGA'S PLACE……………………………………………………………..

"So all of a sudden he drops out of nowhere leaving behind a human girl and Jaken, asking us to take care of them from now on. This is certainly not like Sesshomarou." described Inuyasha as Myoga looked on, "Do you think you know what the problem is?"

"When did his strange behavior start?" asked Myoga with curiosity and a bit of superiority.

"I think it started last month. So what do you think?"

"Its that time." replied Myoga as if the sky could fall at any instant, "It's a curse that had been acquired by the Tashio's long ago. Your great great grand father once crossed paths with an extremely powerful witch, however before the old hag died she cast a curse upon your family, the curse goes that during their lifetimes each male member of the family would fall seriously ill for a certain amount of time. During that time he would be most vulnerable towards his enemies."

"What?? You mean Sesshomarou's about to die?" said Inuyasha, the shock on his face almost said a thousand words.

"I never said that! Besides none of your ancestors has died of the curse but still he would feel great pain, and he may even act as if he was drunk and throw some of the most mischievous tantrums"

"So what do you suggest we should do? Bring him to our village and look after him? If he feels like it that is."

"Well I would not suggest bringing him to a human village! Considering his powerlevels some of his tantrums could harm even a strong guy like you." Myoga was cut off immediately by Inuyasha who stared angrily at him, "What do you mean by that you little wench???" he growled coming towards Myoga.

"Heh Heh………..Eh….what I meant to say was that it could be harmful to the villagers!!!!!"

"So you mean to say there is nothing we can do??"

"You can do one thing!!! But its gonna be the greatest challenge of your life."

"Hey I killed Naraku remember that, what can be a bigger challenge than that?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Just cause you really wanted to know…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

…………………………………………………….Back at the village………………………………………………………………………………….

"What?" yelled Sango in disbelief "He really expects us to do it?"

"Yeah! He told me to find a nurse for Sesshomarou" said Inuyasha.

"What could be so hard about that?" replied Kagome innocently.

"Well for starters we will have to find someone who would be strong enough to withstand his _'tantrums' _as Myoga calls it, which includes high power energy blasts coming from his body while he sleeps"

"What?????????????????????" now it was the turn for every one else to gape.

"Not only that, he even said that it would be better if it is his well………Eh……..how can I put it?? Well it has to be one of his love interests or he could turn violent all of a sudden and start destroying everything in sight" sighed Inuyasha "I don't know why you all are persuading me to help him? Its not like he wants or should I say deserves any help."

"Well and if you or rather we don't help him and he does turn violent then he can perhaps destroy even the sacred Mount. Hakurei with the sort of power he yields." stated Miroku hoping instill some common sense in the hanyou, "And he may even destroy the village we call our home!"

"Miroku is right Inuyasha, a calm and quite Sesshomarou is bad enough in battle mode, if he switches to 'The Destroy Everything Violent Mode' theres no telling what he might do" Sango said supporting her lover.

"Well fine but where are we supposed to get a nurse like that, I doubt whether he even felt a little attracted towards someone!!!!" yelled an already annoyed Inuyasha, "And I cant recall any female who could keep a check on a twisted Sesshomarou."

That day was a particularly silent day, except for the Nurse incident and the night was perhaps quieter excepting the occasional sound of a slap due to a certain Houshi's roaming hands. "Miroku, if you spend a day without groping Sango then I promise I will name my children after you" yelled Inuyasha.

"Why are you bothered my dear friend!!! Besides it's not totally my fault, my father had a harem in which we always had atleast twenty beautiful women around us, you know what I first groped a woman when I was thirteen!!!!!!" Miroku said almost proudly but his heroic exploits were certainly not taken in good humor by a certain Tajiya.

"And if you don't shut your mouth in five minutes today I will kill you first and then burn myself alive on your funeral pyre" cried an angry Sango.

A few more smacks were heard but everyone was quite used to them by now and hardly took any notice.

………………………………………………………..The Next day……………………………………………………………………………..

"Inuyasha I think I found the perfect lady who can be of use to us in your brother's case" cried Miroku to Inuyasha.

"What happened did the slaps convert your perverted brain into a better one?" he replied jokingly but the expression on his face clearly implied that he did not take the monk lightly.

"Why don't we ask Kagura?"

"What? Are you serious? Besides we don't even know if the wind witch would want to look after an ailing Sesshomarou"

"I am sure she will agree! I think both of them secretly likes each other but are afraid to say so."

"Are you sure? Besides if your explanation is true will Kagura agree to look after him, after all it will practically be a confession"

"Well Kagura doesn't need to agree" said Miroku with a sly grin.

"Hey everyone I think Mr. Holy one here has got a plan…………………………"

"Are you sure it will work?" shouted everyone after hearing his plan.

"Any of you have a better idea?"

"Lets go on with it, he is right besides it wont hurt anybody just to try" sighed Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………….Meanwhile……………………………………………………………………………………..

'_I wonder what everyone is doing?_' thought Kagura as she sailed the winds on her feather _'Now that Naraku is dead and I finally have my heart back and freedom still I don't know why I am not happy???? Besides what can he be doing now?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a certain Miko, as she looked down she saw Kagome and Sango in a hot spring.

"So you heard the latest gossip Sango?? Every one is saying that theres a wind demoness who landed in the northern mountains, she claims to be the most powerful there is."

"Really I thought Kagura was the best" replied Sango making sure as if no one could tell that they were aware of Kagura's presence.

"You think she fell for it" asked Inuyasha to Miroku watchig Kagura's feather race towards the northern mountains. "Miroku are you even listening" cried Inuyasha not getting an answer from him. As he turned around he saw Miroku's eyes were fixed upon the hotspring and the naked girls rather than Kagura.

"Well are you ever gonna change? Your wedding is just two months away and still you are gazing at women. I am starting to doubt that the real aim of your plan was to get the girls to the hotspring." shouted the irritated hanyou.

"I am just gazing at my would be wife" said Miroku turning over to Sango, "Whats the wrong in that?"

"God!!!!!!!!! Help us all" cried the hopeless hanyou as he looked towards the heavens.

* * *

Authors Note: So what do you think? Don't forget to review, anyways goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, and just so you know, I have anonymous reviews on, so that those who are not registered can criticize/applaud me.

* * *

Kagura, you are a nurse??!!

'_Well I checked the entire area allthroughout the day and still no sign of a mere lizard demon, much less a powerful wind demon' _thought Kagura as shesat by a lakegazing at the setting sun, _'Theres a reason as to why we demons dislike humans, they get so blown away by a gossip that they turn it into a major issue, I'm sure that there has been some misconception regarding this whole demon thing_, _but even though I can't perceive a demon I can still feel the aura of a truly great demon but it cannot be a demoness, besides it feels kind of warm and familiar, I've had this feeling before too………… wait is it………….him?'_

"So what are you doing here Kagura?" cried a voice which she knew all too well.

Turning around she saw Sesshomarou "Uh… Nothing of your concern, what about you?" she said not knowing what to expect from him as an answer "And wheres Rin and Jaken???"

"I left them at Inuyasha's village." He replied in his usual manner "I'd suggest you leave as well, it's not safe for you to be here."

"What is it that I should fear" from she replied in a comparatively harsh manner "And why do you think I wont be able to handle it, if I am not wrong I am one of the most powerful youkais in my own right"

"Not if you are fighting with the most powerful youkai to ever wander this land"

"I thought that was you"

"Who else do you think I am talking about?" replied Sesshomarou as he started walking away.

Kagura was somewhat shocked; her new heart saw the first glimpse of sorrow in a long time. But still she wasn't about to give up, she got up following him.

"Why did you leave Rin in Inuyasha's village and what do you want to prove by fighting me???????? You are acting differently you know." she said although her heart seemed awestruck by his magnificent form which outshone many a moon in the dim evening moonlight.

"I am just concerned about them and the same thing I would ask of you as well, leave me as I am"

"No, I won't leave till I get an answer"

"If you don't leave you will get the answer in a way I would really regret"

Kagura felt it pointless to argue with the ice cold demon. She could feel a sharp shard of glass piercing her heart slowly as she started to walk back. She was in love with a completely heartless person. But as she was returning all of a sudden she felt an urge to go back. It seemed to her as if there was some deep thought behind his order which he seemed to be giving reluctantly. She ran back to find a semi conscious Sesshomarou under a tree. Atfirst he seemed dead but deep down she felt as if he still had life in him. She tried to wake him up with out any success. Then she decided to drag him to her feather and take him to her place.

………………………………………………………Next Day………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So you are finally awake" exclaimed Kagura as she breathed a sign of relief, she was obviously worried about him but her foul pride wouldn't let her admit it even to herself!!!!!!!

"How did I get here?" Sesshomarou's voice seemed to soften up a bit, whether it was because of his illness or gratefulness no one could answer.

"You were unconscious, so I brought you here so that you can rest and………………."

"Who told you that I was unconscious, I was just in a deep trance!" he tried to disguise his voice into an emotionless comment but Kagura was smart enough to understand his uneasiness.

"I practically saved your life and this is what I get as a reward? If I had left you there god knows what could have happened to you."

"Nothing could have happened to me, anyone with harmful intentions within a three mile radius would have been decomposed by my Bakusaiga, besides even if something had happened in what way would you be disturbed?"

That was the one question which Kagura couldn't even answer in front of her ownself. "Listen if you despise me so much you are welcome to leave" shouted Kagura as she ran towards her feather in a fit of anger and sorrow to fly away before being stopped by Sesshomarou.

"Well since we are here why don't you bring me some food" said Sesshomarou, the effect of the curse was worsening and he was actually getting weaker and more and more childish by the minute.

Kagura couldn't believe her ears, what was she hearing??? Did the western lord just ask her for food? She wasn't exactly someone who could be ordered around but it was as if the mere power of his order that almost compelled he to obey. Deep inside though she was secretly happy at being able to please him. But after some time the realization of a fact came to haunt her _'Wait a minute, I did promise him food but during my years with Naraku I never learnt how to cook!!!!!! How am I gonna feed a Demonlord????? There must be lots of luxuries in his castle and compared to the food that I will procure! To him it will probably be like vegetables are to children!'_

But she was determined, _'If this is what he wants I will get it for him, even if it means well………………………'_

……………………………………………………………At Inuyasha's village………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hi there Kagura! Long time no see" cried Sango as she saw the wind witch approach her with almost embarrassment in her eyes.

Kagura had always considered her superior to humans but these humans were the only choice she had, "Well", she said trying to act natural and swallowing her pride, "Sango I want you to teach me how to cook."

Sango, infact everyone present were shocked to hear her words, Kagura? Asking for help from THEM?

"Well don't have to feel so full of yourselves" yelled Kagura "It's only because of your big brother" she said turning over to Inuyasha. "He wants me to feed him!"

"And you don't mind feeding him? Oh you two make such a cute couple!" remarked Kagome earning a mixed look from Kagura.

"Don't get any ideas miko, we are two extremely nasty and lethal youkais, if we want we can destroy anything and every thing so there is nothing cute or innocent about us" remarked Kagura trying to hide her enjoyment at being hailed the perfect match for Sesshomarou "Besides as bad as I am I cannot see a guy like him suffer, I owe him quite a lot, infact it was he who to me mainly defeated Naraku.

Her words earned her a nasty look from Inuyasha but she dismissed it pretty easily.

"So you are practically nursing an injured or ill Sesshomarou!" said Miroku acting to be surprised.

"Wow! I never thought you were the kindhearted nursing type Kagura!" said Sango trying to hide her smile.

"I am not, and can we get over this introduction stuff, I don't want to keep Sesshomarou waiting, besides he is ill, even though he says he can take care of himself I am not so sure, so cook me something to feed him and teach me in the process"

"I don't think you will find cooking too much of a trouble, come on let me teach you the first lesson!"

"Hey Sango, is this gonna take a real long time?"

"Well it IS gonna take some time but don't worry, today I will pack you the food for Sesshomarou, but you will have to make quite a few visits here before you can actually cook without any help."

"Well hurry up then, I don't have all day!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I never thought our plan would work" cried Kagome as she saw Kagura leave.

"Look who made it, did you ever misjudge a female before Miroku?" cried Sango in a mocking tone.

"I can't remember any instances except for the fact that when I grope you I can't judge what your reaction might be!!!!" said Miroku as the furiously blushing tajiya looked on.

"Well that's about the only thing about women that I can judge all too correctly" Inyasha joked in a mocking tone.

* * *

Authors Note: I know that this isn't as good as my first work but I couldn't think of any way to make it better. Forgive me Puh-leez(Please). Anyway let the flaming begin! And Please forgive me for the delayed update! I was a little occupied with my studies and other stuff! But I will try to update as soon as possible. And a very HAPPY NEW YEAR to all the readers. May this new year brings with it hope, success, good grades in academics, promotion for those who work, beautiful and sexy girlfriends(Like Kagome) to all the single males, and great boyfriends(Like Miroku) to all the single females, and finally for those who are already committed, may your love life reach a new dimension!

[Man I can't believe that I thought of this much for you guys, so atleast give me some reviews to make it worthwhile, anyway I aint guaranteeing any girlfriends as I myself am not very popular with the girls, they say I am mirror cracking material and not romantic enough, and I don't think that's gonna change anytime soon!]


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Well thanks for the positive comments. You know when an author starts a story he becomes responsible for keeping the readers entertained and sometimes …….. well you get the idea, the story doesn't satisfy him. Anyway on with the chapter.

**

* * *

Kagura, you are a nurse??!!**

'_Well now that that's over lets see what Sesshomarou is upto…….'_ Thought Kagura as he approached her haven where Sesshomarou was supposed to be but her thoughts were rudely disturbed by a full power energy beam that almost destroyed a part of a mountain not too far away. _'Oh no, it must be some demon who is trying to take advantage of Sesshomarou's weakness, I better reach him quick.'_

But as she came closer her jaws dropped, it was Sesshomarou in his full demon form throwing blasts of energy waves like crazy!

"Sesshomarou, what the hell do you think you are doing?" shouted Kagura not knowing what to expect from him as an answer in return.

Upon seeing the wind witch Sesshomarou contracted back to his more common form, "You took an awful longtime to prepare food, I was beginning to think you were never gonna return!" he said in his normal emotionless voice.

"You still haven't answered my first question" said Kagura trying to act controlled and dominant.

"There was a lizard demon who came and tried to steal your fan"

The realization struck Kagura almost instantaneously, yes in the excitement of bringing him food she had indeed forgotten her fan which she dropped by the river while arguing with him. "You turned to your full youkai form and fired an Energy bolt just to stop a measly lizard demon? Are you out of your mind, you could have brought over an avalanche!"

"I did it as I hadn't tried it for a long time so I thought why not."

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Kagura cried out hopelessly, yes it was the demonlord she had always wanted to please but right now he was behaving more like a six year old "Anyway I brought you some food, and don't make fun of me cause I am not a good cook."

After taking the food container from her hand Sesshomarou started to eat, Kagura thought that he might make a remark but he remained as silent as ever.

As the sun set a beautiful orange light spread all over the land upto the horizon. Kagura was sitting beside a river with her long slender legs inside the water. They hadn't really talked the whole day after the food incident, she had a lot of mixed emotions bottled up in her that was ready to explode. She never understood what it was like to be responsible, when someone actually depended on you, these emotions were quite new to her. Even when chances came to start a conversation she shied away. She really couldn't understand what to do, she had always wanted to be with him, to get out of the lonely hell that her life had become, now when all of it was coming true she didn't know how to handle it. The soft breeze that was flowing all over carrying dandelions perhaps spoke of the wind demon's inner feelings.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Kagura turned around to see Sesshomarou staring at the setting sun.

"When did you come here?" Kagura asked in confusion.

"A long time ago"

"And why didn't you inform me of your presence earlier?"

"I didn't want to spoil the sight of the beauty that prevailed in front of me."

Kagura couldn't figure out what Sesshomarou referred to as 'the beauty', was it her? She thought in ecstasy but she knew that her chances were slim, besides he was such a mysterious person that even those closest to him couldn't break through the invisible armor that sealed up his emotions. And even then, he was the lord of the western realm, and probably the most powerful youkai, _'He must have a harem full of women and female admirers unknown to_ _all'_ thought she. He was an amusing person to nurse, just in the morning he was behaving like a child now he was the most matured person she ever laid her eyes on.

"So what were you thinking?" Sesshomarou asked perching himself on the side of the river beside her. Kagura blushed for a moment sensing his presence beside her, but did good to hide the crimson in her cheeks just quick enough for him to notice.

'_I wish this moment could last forever'_ she thought.

…………………………………………………………………….The Next Day……………………………………………………………………………

Kagura could feel the weight of perhaps a pillow or something like that over her. She was too lazy to open her eyes but tried to brush it off. But it kept coming back. Atlast she got angry and flung it away sitting up and opening her eyes at the same instant, she was dumbfounded to find Sesshomarou's head resting on her lap and he was holding on to the part of her kimono which was folded up to cover her bosom. He was actually trying using her as a side pillow! Kagura didn't know what to do; if she had woken him up he might be angry while on the other hand she couldn't let him continue. However she decided against waking him.

As Sesshomarou woke up he could see Kagura's face. He immediately sat up.

"What were you doing?" asked Kagura.

"Well your bed was so small that I couldn't sleep properly, I must have fallen down the side." retorted a half embarrassed Sesshomarou.

"Well that's no excuse for practically using me as a pillow!" exclaimed Kagura acting to be angry though deep down she liked the entire situation.

"Well who told you to sleep on that part of the floor that stands right beside the bed, and besides let me remind you that you were the one that brought me here in the first place!"

Kagura felt it was pointless to argue over the whole matter, "I am going to get your food, and this time don't turn into a full youkai and run about throwing fireballs around" she warned acting like the nosy housewife, and somehow like all men all Sesshomarou could do was nod as Kagura left.

……………………………………………………………..Back at Inuyasha's village…………………………………………………………………………

"Ah! Here comes lady Kagura" exclaimed Miroku as he saw Kagura's feather reaching for their spot.

"So how is Sesshomarou doing?" asked Sango with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Fine, but he is acting in a peculiar manner sometimes, like yesterday he destroyed a mountain for practically no reason at all, and last night he practically **slept with me**" Kagura immediately understood her mistake in choosing the proper phrase as she saw everyone's eyes shooting up at her.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? That emotionless creep actually mated with you?" Inuyasha shouted not being able to believe his ears.

"How did it feel when he did his …………eh……..thing?" asked an over excited Kagome.

A shade of crimson crossed Kagura's face as she stood dumbfounded at a loss of words.

"Sango" Miroku continued "I told you to start staying with me during the nights, we can't let Kagura and Sesshomarou beat us to the child."

That obviously earned Miroku a blushed face of the beautiful demon slayer but with that came a slap completely free from her beautiful hands.

"That's not fair" sighed Miroku as Kagura tried to explain the real nature of her words.

"So you see it's not what you think" sighed Kagura as she started to pack the meal for Sesshomarou, "I will see you guys tomorrow then." she said as she prepared to leave.

As her feather disappeared Inuyasha turned to the group, "Listen I am going over to Myoga to discuss this situation, I thought Sesshomarou was going to be in pain!"

"That wont be necessary" came a voice which Inuyasha recognized at once, he at once saw Myoga sitting on his nose and sucking his blood.

"SWAT"

"Oooow"

"Poor Myoga" said Kagome as she tried to bring him to his senses.

'There's nothing poor about the flea!" cried an annoyed Inuyasha, "So tell me" he continued, "You said Sesshomarou was going to be in some serious pain, but that bastard looks as if he is probably the healthiest amongst all of us, and to add to that he has a beautiful nurse cum lover to look after him."

"Wow Inuyasha, you seem jealous! If you want I can injure you with my staff and we can bring some sexy nurses to lookafter you!" Miroku's wicked grin widened as he said this, he was excited to know what would Kagome do.

"Well if he does get injured the only nurse poor Inuyasha will get is his nurse cum wife, and that's me" Kagome's smile was suggestive of the sporting manner in which she took Miroku's joke.

"Lecherous monk! What are you trying to do here, break a marriage?" retorted Inuyasha.

"Well he is one of the most powerful youkais so he is disguising his sufferings pretty well, after all he is SESSHOMAROU, he wont get wasted just like that!" Myoga cut off the growing commotion between the two men.

"So how long is he going to be like this?"

"The worst part of it is yet to come I fear!"

…………………………………………………………………That evening…………………………………………………………………………………..

As the sun set it saw a monk and a hanyou wandering through the woods in an attempt to gather some firewood.

"Inuyasha" Miroku's voice, for the first time in many days sounded serious.

"What?" said the other man.

"Are you happy with your married life?"

"Why whats wrong with it? Kagome and I are a good couple by normal standards."

"Do you think the same will be for me and Sango?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, she slaps me all too often, it seems that she shies away or rather stays away from me now-a-days, and I again feel that she reacts in an unusual manner each time the talk arises of our marriage."

"Well those are just some pre-wedding goosebumps, besides you are the one who is the expert in these situations, why you asking me, and me personally I think that theres nothing wrong with you two."

"Let's hope you're right." sighed Miroku as he returned to scouting the forest for wood.

* * *

Authors notes: Don't know how much you will like this one, but still, chapter 4 will be up sooner than you think. Don't forget to review, and might remind you all that anonymous reviews are on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Ok so I promised you all an early update and so I did my best. This is a small chapter but I think it's gonna be worth reading!!!

* * *

Kagura, you are a nurse??!!

As Kagura returned the winds seemed to be playing a game with her she didn't much like. She felt that some thing had gone terribly wrong. As she approached her tavern she could see that a strange glow was being emitted from it. Her thought at once drifted towards Sesshomarou.

"Hey Sesshomarou, you allright?" she asked as she entered her tavern.

On the bed lay a semi-awake Sesshomarou, although it seemed for a moment that he was delirious yet one glance at his face confirmed that he was well aware of the happenings around him. Kagura approached him nervously and placed a hand on his forehead, earning a disgruntled look from the lord of the western realm. It was obvious that he was burning with fever but his dead pan expression almost teased her and tried their best to deceive her. But even his craftiest of attempts failed to make an impression failed in front of the Red eyed wind witch that stood in front of him.

"Sesshomarou, you have a fever!"

Sesshomarou kept quiet, although he had been more than happy being a quirk loner all throughout his life but still there was something inside him that was attracting him towards Kagura with utmost earnest. If it had been someone else then he would surely have been more content dying rather than asking for help, but with Kagura it was different, he didn't feel the same anymore, it was as if that this was the day that was creeping so far in the shadows of his desires, he wanted to be with her, to feel her touch, to hold her close to him and make her his, to ………………

His train of thoughts was derailed as Kagura started untying his wornout body armor. He would have almost jumped but he then for the first time almost forced himself to realize the fact that he was indeed in need of the special care that Kagura was bestowing upon him, at that moment she felt like the angel of light and dark both blended in one. Sesshomarou had always thought that it was a sign of weakness to ask for or be helped but he actually felt more relieved and strong with Kagura by his side. As Kagura carefully placed his armor by his side she gently helped Sesshomarou go back to bed.

'_This is more complicated than I thought, no matter what I do nothing seems to work out'_ thought Kagura as she sat beside Sesshomarou's bed gently stroking his hair whose glow seemed to outshine the shiniest of diamonds. She had somewhat anticipated this and had collected some medicine but still she wasn't a good doctor. _'Atleast I can fan him without using that stupid method that the humans do'_, she thought, as she motioned at the wind it started blowing in a rhythmic fashion and calming the delirious youkai's senses! But not even in her wildest dreams did she stitch up an incidence such as the one that was about to occur. As the fever rose Sesshomarou's childish activities started increasing proportionally.

"Kagura", his voice never seemed to miss her attention it seemed as she immediately helped him sit up and instinctively waited for the rest of the sentence.

"Kagura I'm sweating, I want a bath, I am sure a nice hotspring will placate my nerves." He clasped her hands like it were the hands of a goddess, as he increased his pressure Kagura's cheeks turned a fiery red. "Can you please arrange one for me?" his request was full of earnest.

"Yes of course you just don't worry, I'm gonna arrange your bath and you will get better in no time!" But no sooner than she finished her sentence than her senses struck her. She gave in to his babyface and promised him what???!!!!

'_Oh no, how am I going to pull THIS off?'_ she thought to herself. _'Sesshomarou and me! In a hotspring!_' she bit her lip as the thought started moving on a rollercoaster ride down her head.

But still she was determined, she wanted him to feel better and so she tried not to think about the obvious possibilities. She prayed to the gods to help her as she somehow supported the much larger youkai onto her feather and made for the nearest hotspring.

Sesshomarou felt quite composed as he leaned with his back against Kagura's, as they started floating above the various mountains and valleys, the evening scenery seemed to be teasing them. He felt powerful and vulnerable both at the same time. He had never been a conversation starter and hence most of the journey couldn't see them talk yet when ones eyes seem to do the talking what's a poor mouth to do?

* * *

Authors Notes: Heh Heh! Odd place to stop a story eh? Nice teaser even if I do say so myself! Oh and I think this story is on the verge of being abandoned! I am running out of ideas and energy! But still the chances are 50:50. But still don't forget to review, or else I am not getting any motivation to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Okay so I really did think out another chapter. Not a very big one to say the least but I thought that it's perhaps the best thing to do as I don't want to abandon my duties to the readers. And by the way, I forgot to thank Death101- Fox Version, while I updated my other story, Guns And Roses, I really appreciated your first review! And one more thanks to xXEM0-PandaXx, for adding me on her/his favorite authors list, it's my first time so I am really greatful.

* * *

Kagura, you are a nurse??!!

"Okay now that we are here, listen up." Kagura tried to sound as in control as possible, she could feel butterflies running astray in her stomach but still some how she managed to stammer out the rest of the sentence. "I am sitting here under this tree with my back turned, you undress, go and take the bath and call me when you are done."

Even as she said this she felt she would faint from the mere sense of excitement. Even though she tried not to concentrate on Sesshomarou, still her greatest ally, the wind itself seemed to be betraying her, it was as if the wind was teasing it's own mistress, she could feel even the most subtle vibration of his body and the royal aroma that was emitting from him was perhaps being directed towards her by some omnipotent power. _'No I shall not think of him, besides he is acting this way only because he is sick, as soon he gets better I am sure he will return to his previous impassive form.'_ But still she could feel the dagger piercing her heart bend increasing her dread of the day when Sesshomarou would get better. For a moment she concentrated on her fan, as she moved it from one side to another a calm breeze flew past the beautiful flower meadow surrounding the spring, setting into motion the various wild flowers that had grown in somewhat of disarray. Yet it was this disorderly placement of the flowers that attracted her even more, and for a few minutes all worrying thoughts evaporated from her mind. In a playful manner she continued to play her little game of putting the dandelions in motion and moving them to and fro in mid air. It was quite some time before she could hear Sesshomarou address her name.

"Kagura."

"Yes what is it?" she asked, the girlish tone in her voice was really different from her actual tone. She was pleased to hear him and for the first time she didn't feel at all awkward about the fact the she was so close to a completely naked Sesshomarou.

"Well I don't really understand what you are doing but I think that it's not helping me one bit."

She was surprised at her sudden remark, "What do you mean?" she asked, astonished.

"Well for starters you must have not realized but the winds you are generating just took with them my clothes."

"What" and in some sort of a reflex she turned back, only to see Sesshomarou semi naked, her cheeks turned a shade of crimson and she immediately turned her eyes away, "Well, I Eh… Sorry for interrupting your bath Sesshomarou!"

"Apologize later once you get my clothes back." He snorted out.

"Which way did they go?"

"Well you were the one controlling the winds and now you are asking me?"

'_Shit, what am I supposed to do now?'_

"And bring my armor back as well."

"What? Your armor flew away as well?"

"The type of force you were generating could have even carried away a mountain. Just take a look around you!"

Now that she did take a look around her she saw that everything was in a state of utter confusion, she had become so involved in her childish game that she failed to notice even the large tree that had been uprooted, or the portion of a neighboring hill slide down like melted snow. "I am really sorry Sesshomarou, I didn't mean to do such, I am getting your clothes right now." With that she boarded her feather and proceeded to look for his garments, she was even more astonished that she didn't realize how much strength she had put into her fan. How could she, the most feared wind sorcerer in the continent misjudge her winds? It had never happened to her before! What was happening to her, _'Is this what love is?'_ she secretly thought to herself, perhaps too secretly for even her own senses to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After some tedious searching~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I found your clothes!" Kagura said placing the attire below a nearby tree, trying not to look in Sesshomarou's way.

"What took you so long? For one moment I thought you had abandoned me."

His statement had a strange effect on Kagura, the usually cool headed and calculating wind sorceress lost track of herself as she protested, "After all I have done for you how could even think that I was going to abandon you, I will never do so." The hidden rage as well as disappointment was obvious in her tone.

"And why is it exactly that you would never abandon me?" Sesshomarou's question was more of a mocking. He secretly enjoyed Kagura around him, although his ego would never let him accept the fact but perhaps he attempted to bring something out of Kagura.

"Well…" Kagura stammered, "It's because I am your nurse and a good nurse never abandons anyone."

Sesshomarou was perhaps a bit dissatisfied with the answer, "Kagura, You are a nurse?"

"Yeah, so?" Butterflies trailed down her stomach as she felt Sesshomarou's breath bruise her slightly exposed shoulder, he was so close, and she couldn't even feel any movement.

"I can think of a million un-nursely things that you have done." He said as his hands slid around her waist from behind.

"Well……" she was no longer sure what to say, she wasn't even sure whether Sesshomarou was properly clothed but as always managed to produce a reply, "I…eh, stayed with Kikyou for a few days and tried to pick up her ideals."

"Then please don't pick up her ideals on love." And as Sesshomarou finished Kagura let out a sigh, of relief or regret no one knew, but her hormones were running with the speed of heat. She turned around only to see a bare-chested Sesshomarou walking back towards his armor.

* * *

Authors Notes: As always, R&R. So how did you think this chapter turn out? Quite a naughty one here Eh????


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Well, sorry for the long delay, but I had some serious writer's block. Just couldn't proceed with this plot. But I guess it's time to wrap it up soon so here goes.

**

* * *

Kagura, you are a nurse??!!**

'_Then please don't pick up her ideals on love.'_ hese were the words that were haunting Kagura for the past two days. Within that time she had attended to Sesshomarou's endless tantrums and was really exhausted. Could it be that he really cared for her? Or was it just because he was high. As a billion thoughts were clouding Kagura's brain she saw the Inu-gang approaching from a distance.

"Kagura, so how is everything going?" asked Sango as she approached her.

"It's okay, he is well enough to hang around on his own, regained much of his strength." Kagura replied.

"Oooow I see!" exclaimed Myoga who for once wasn't getting swatted sitting on Inuyasha's nose.

"So, this is where both of you are staying!" cried Kagome as she eyed Kagura's shack.

"I don't believe this." cried Inuyasha as he cut Kagome off, "That high nosed jerk wouldn't go to sleep without having a king-sized bed to lie on!"

"Don't say that, he isn't THAT dense." Kagura protested, not knowing why.

"And why the fuck are you defending him? Who is he to you?"

That was one question that Kagura couldn't answer, she felt a sharp pain shoot up all over her visage. She tried to say something but words soon faded away from her mouth.

"He has probably gone to get laid by some random demon princesses of nearby kingdoms. He is probably all over her by now." Inuyasha continued.

Kagura couldn't answer, his words were piercing her like needles, her head bowed down as she tried to conceal a tear that escaped her eyes. She was a great actor and easily fooled the men, but Kagome and Sango could still make out her feelings!

"Inuyasha stop that, poor Kagura has gone through enough already." Sango shot out.

"Inuyasha! How could you say such things, you and Miroku go take a chill, while we stay here with Kagura! Men never understand a woman's feelings anyway!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha gave an innocent look followed by a clueless _'What did I do?'_ expression before taking off with Miroku.

"So, how long till he is fixed?" asked Kagome looking at Kagura.

"Not long, he is bringing food for me to cook for the past couple of days, so I guess that's a sign of progress." Replied Kagura, still shaken by Inuyasha's comments.

"Sesshomarou fetching food to cook? Unbelievable!" exclaimed Sango.

"That's so cute." Cried Kagome, "You two make such a great couple!"

"It's only you two who think so." sighed Kagura as she turned her eyes to the sky.

"No, the fact that he loves you is apparent, he just has a case of ego problems."

"Sango's right Kagura, he loves you!"

"Too bad I am not any high class princess!"

"So what?"

"Inuyasha is right, why should he care about me? I can think of a thousand princesses who would do anything to be with him, in return he might even gain a part of their kingdoms, I can offer no such thing!"

"This is stupid, Kagura, you have to stop underestimating yourself, your feminine charms are way superior to many other princesses I have seen." comforted Sango.

"The way Sesshomarou behaves, I am having doubts as to whether I am even a female. I mean he doesn't do anything, he has had enough chances to come close and …..well…….do something but he stands around like a celibate monk!"

…………………………………………………That Night at Inuyasha & company……………………………………………………………

"Don't you think Sesshomarou should have been better by now?" Exclaimed Sango, "It sure has been a while since he got sick."

"Well it hasn't happened yet so I guess that means that he hasn't fully recovered yet." Said Myoga which surprised everyone.

"What exactly is 'it'?" asked Inuyasha.

"Forget it!"

A 'SWAT' was more than enough to convince Myoga to open his mouth.

"Well," continued Myoga, "He is probably going to……well……force himself on her."

"WHAT???????" exclaimed everyone.

"You mean he is gonna rape her?" cried Inuyasha.

"Well sort of!"

"Shouldn't we go warn Kagura?" exclaimed Kagome.

"……………………" No one was sure of anything anymore.

"The way I se it there is just one thing left for me to say."

"And whats that houshi?"

"Just fuck her already, my marriage to Sango is getting delayed because of this!"

"Sango, why don't you comfort the poor guy once in a while!" added Inuyasha, "The way you two are going, we might even need to visit the red district."

"OSUWARI"

"SLAP"

"SWEET REVENGE FOR ALL THOSE SWATS" exclaimed a very satisfied Myoga.

"SWAT"

"OOOOW"

"Take that you flea." said Inuyasha triumphantly.

"Sango, I am pretty sure the kids that we will have will grow up, but these people I think will stay childish forever." Said Kagome suppressing a smile.

"I guess it's better this way." returned Sango.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well, I won't be asking for any nice reviews cuz I am personally quite disappointed with this work. Could have been better. I couldn't portray Kagura in the way she ought to be. She isn't as unconfident as she is portrayed, but I guess the story demanded it. Man it's another shame that the story ended up controlling me instead of the other way round. But I guess it's better than abandoning it altogether.


End file.
